Such a surgical stapling instrument is known from WO 01/91646 A1. WO 01/91646 A1 discloses a surgical stapling instrument having a staple fastening assembly located in the distal end region of the stapling instrument, a rigid shaft, and a handle extending from the shaft in the proximal end region of the stapling instrument. The staple fastening assembly includes a curved cartridge device, which comprises several curved open rows of staples having a concave side and a convex side. A curved anvil is arranged opposite to the cartridge device. The anvil has a staple forming face and is adapted to cooperate with the cartridge device for forming the ends of the staples exiting from the cartridge device. The anvil can be moved relatively with respect to the cartridge device from a spaced position for positioning tissue therebetween to a closed position for clamping the tissue. Moreover, a knife is contained in the cartridge device and is positioned on the concave side of at least one row of staples and optionally the convex side of at least one row of staples.